custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Year Older (2001, SuperMalechi's version)
Another Year Older is a Barney Home Video for Season 6 released In December 15th 2001. It was then releaseded on DVD in December 7, 2005. Plot It's Emily birthday and Barney, B.J., Baby Bop and the kids want to make it special. The special guests are their old friends: Michael, Amy, Carlos, Tina, Shawn, Min, Kahty, Jesse, Derek, Tohsa, Kristen, Jason, Luci, Maria and David. Cast *'Barney' *'B.J.' *'Baby Bop' *'Emily' *'Kim' *'Robert' *'Stephen' *'Kelly' *'Derek' *'Luci' *'Maria' *'Amy' *'Tina' *'Kathy' *'Min' *'Shawn' *'Carlos' *'Kristen' *'Jason' *'Tosha' *'Michael' *'David' *'Jeffery' *'Jesse' *'Rebbeca' *'Guard/King' *'Wild West Pony' *'Elephant' *'Bear' *'Spider' *'Clown' Songs *'Barney Theme Songs' *'Hooray It Your Birthday' *'Fiesta Song' *'The Wheel On The Bus' *'The Advenutre Songs' *'Mr. Knickerbocker' *'Castles So High' *'This Old Man' *'Yum Yum Songs' *'Nothing Beats a Pizza' *'Brushing My Teeth' *'Get Along Little Doggies' *'Cowboy Wild West Songs Mash-up: Home on the Range, Turkey in the Straw and The Dino Dance' *'The Elephant Song' *'The Popcorn Songs' *'The Baby Bop Hop' *'Rock N Roll Star' *'No Matter Where They Are' *'Icy, Creamy Ice Cream' *'Respect' *'Happy Birthday to You' *'I Love You' Another Year Older Previews 2001 Opening *'Dark Blue FBI Warning' *'Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)' *'Barney Home Video Logo (1995-)' *'More Barney Songs Previews' *'Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999)' *'Barney Theme Songs (Season 4 Version)' *'Another Year Older Title Card' Closing *'End Credits' *'Let's Play School Preview' *'Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview' *'Barney in Outer Space Preview' *'Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)' Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1997-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and December 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show" is used". *The musical arrangments from "You Can Be Anything" are used in this home video Unlike in A Picture of Health Growing returns to it's original verse arrangement Barney songs from the first Generation. This is the last video to be produced by Lyrick Studios. *A reference is made to Barney skit from Kids For Character *At the end of the credits it says "Copyright 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with Come on Over to Barney's House being released the same year. *Production film for this November 16, 1999. *This nobody says "goodbye" at the end. Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the confetti streamers and balloons comes down. It's also the ninth time he's done that, after "I Can Be a Firefighter!" Baby Bop, BJ, Amy, Kristen, Luci, Min, Stephen, Emily, and Jeffery appear together. *The end credit music is the same from "Planes, Trains & Cars". *Pictures from Rock with Barney, 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, The Exercise Circus!, Barney's Campfire Sing-Along and Barney skit from Kids For Character are shown in Kelly's photo album. *References from Barney's Band are mentioned. *Stephen voice wears the same clothes in "Aunt Rachel Is Here!". *Emily voice wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home to Me". *Min voice wears the clothes in "Shopping for A Surprise". *Jeff voice wears the same clothes in "Good Job!". *Kim voice wears the same clothes in "Birthday Olé". *Kristen voice wears the same clothes in "What a World We Share". *Danny voice wears the same clothes in "Barney's Beach Party". *Hannah voice wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me". *Kessha voice wears the same clothes in "Hidden Treasures". *Linda voice wears the same clothes in "What's in a Name?". *Chip voice wears the same clothes in "Snack Time!". Quotes *Barney: Nice job, everyone. *Michael: When we take turns, we are respectful to everyone. *Barney: That's right, Michael. *BJ: Say, Adam. I love taking turns. *Adam: Right, BJ. *Barney: Taking turns are respectful. *(BJ, Stephen, Kim, Jeff, Emily look at a Pizza Book, and it has pictures from Barney's Adventure Bus) Closed Captioned version *Barney: Everyone is special, even you, BJ. *BJ: Yeah. Everyone is fun too. *Barney: You're right, BJ. *Michael: Barney, we had a lot of fun. *Barney: That's right, Michael. (music starts for I Love You) It was a special day, and sharing it with the people you love. *BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Oh. *(Barney chuckles) *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *BJ: Aww. It was great. *(balloons, streamers, and confetti starts coming down as BJ, Baby Bop and the kids cheer in "Wow!" shock) *Barney: Oh boy! *(Barney chuckles) *Baby Bop: (looks at the viewer (s)) Thank you so much for coming to visit us today. I had a great time with you and all of my friends. I'll see you again soon. Bye for now. *(Baby Bop waves to the viewer(s), blows a kiss, and Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids continuing cheering, and laughing as the balloons streamers and confetti continues to down videos) Category:Birthday Special Category:Season 6 Video Category:Barney Videos Category:2001 episodes Category:Barney Home Video